From the latter half of the 1970s to the 1990s, enterprises have built on-line applications executed by operation from character display terminals (IBM 3270s, Fujitsu 6650s, Hitachi 560/20s, or the like) for computerizing their key business services. While operational environments are rapidly changing in the recent years as evidenced by extensive use of GUI, development of the Web and the introduction of Mobile equipment, a majority of the host applications for key business services have not been substantially changed except for replacement of its character display terminals with PC emulators. This is because these applications are extremely large so that efforts of their modification are limited to maintenance and changes of business services rather than adapting them for changes of the operational environment.
By way of example, in a telephone ordering system of the mail-order industry, a member may use a push-button telephone to input his/her member number, a commodity number and the ordered number of the commodity, but a software application may not be able to handle these inputs. In such a case, the operator who receives the telephone call is required to reenter the inputted data into a host from his/her terminal.
While many of these processing procedures are fixed, there has been situations where execeptional screens occure due to disturbances caused by the host machine, or a communication line or the like, thereby requiring recovery by an operator. Many of the exceptional screens are generated in common with a plurality of host applications.
Providing an automatic execution program of a host application that is not capable of handling such exceptional screens, tends to continue potentially impossible processing even after the outputting of an exceptional screen. This would lead to increase of transactions to a host machines, thereby causing a busy condition of a host machine resource or a communication line to occur. Also, if a user is not informed of any cause of such impossible processing, he/she may apt to repeat the processing haphazardly and, thus, the busy condition of a host machine resource or a communication line would worsen.
On the other hand, as seen form the nature of an application that requires at shortage of commodities in stock to ship to the stocked commodities and to order the remaining commodities from a manufacturing section, there has been such processing that necessitates dynamically changing the involved processing procedures in accordance with content of data received from a host machine.
For this reason, what is strongly needed in the art is an automatic execution program that is capable of handling an exceptional processing procedure by of a client without changing a host application.
In order to improve client operation without changing host application, it may be required to automatically execute keyboard operations and to read necessary information from a screen by means of a program that uses "EHLLAPI" (trademark of IBM Corp.) of 3270 emulator (trademark of IBM Corp.). However, this approach requires that a host application program must be accurately understood and that an automatic execution program must be separately developed for each application.
This invention provides a procedure definition environment, enabling elimination of such program development and to access an existing host application from a new client application.
It is also known in the art to access a host machine from a client via a server machine and to obtain an output value, as disclosed in "Mobile Computer Agent, VersionJ1.1", Version 3, October 1996, IBM Japan (From No. SC88-3162-00). However, this technique is subject to a requirement that leads to substantial program development on the user side that necessarily casts burdens on the user to have a high level knowledge of programming to develop a program on his/her initiative. Further, this technique uses significants resources on the client side and it also requires to change a program content of an agent contained on the client side.
Further, it is known in the field of test tools or the like to record procedures and to re-execute the same, as disclosed in "VisualAge Test for OS/2, User's Guide for Autotest Performer, Version 1.0". March 1996, IBM Corp. (Form No. SC88-3149-00). However, this technique does not enable the provision of a value of an output variable to an application on the client side, nor dies it enable identification of specified exceptional screen or to take an operational procedure associated with such an exceptional screen.
It is, therefore, and object of this invention to provide an automatic execution system that is capable of handling an exceptional operation without changing or adapting an application program to be automatically executed.
It is another object of this invention to record an operational procedure without developing an automatic execution program for each application program to be automatically executed, thereby enabling the setting up of automatic execution of an application without requiring high level knowledge of programming.
It is another object of this invention to record an operational procedure without developing an automatic execution program for each application program to be automatically executed, thereby facilitating the setup of automatic execution of an application.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automatic execution system that is capable of dynamically changing an execution procedure in accordance with the nature of an application.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automatic execution system that is capable of dynamically changing an application to be executed in accordance with a user's request.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automatic execution system that is capable of automatically recovering fixed types of errors.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automatic execution system that is capable of reducing a gross amount of transactions occurring in a system.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automatic execution system that is capable of automatically executing an application even where a client machine is provided with a small storage capacity.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automatic execution system that reduces inputs required at a client machine.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automatic execution system that reduces the amount of data to be communicated between a client machine and a server machine.
It is another object of this invention to provide an automatic execution system that is capable of rapidly providing a processed result to a user.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system that is capable of automatically executing an application without depending on a platform of a client machine.
Means for Solving the Problems
For each screen appearing in an application to be automatically executed, information for specifying the screen (e.g., a screen number or a characteristic message) is recorded, whereby it is compared with another at the time of re-execution to confirm that the automatic execution is being carried out in accordance with a predetermined procedure. Also, in preparation for appearance of an exceptional screen, an action procedure (e.g., PA2 KEY) for each screen is recorded.
In accordance with an aspect of this invention, there is provided software for recording an operational procedure of a keyboard or screen designation of an input/output variable and, thus, an operation is capable of recording screen specifying data, input variable data and output variable data while an application is being executed.
In one aspect of this invention, there is provided an information processing that is executed based on a plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items that are stored in an ordered sequence, a plurality of normal processing input event specifying data items that are respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, an exceptional processing screen specifying data item, and an exceptional processing input event specifying data item that is associated with said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, the method being adapted for sending an event specified by one of said normal processing input event specifying data items or said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to an application for causing the same to generate a screen data item associated with the said event, comprising the steps of:
(a) sending an event specified by an "i"th ("i" is a natural number) normal processing input event specifying data item to said application for causing the same to generate a screen data item; PA0 (b) determining whether or not said screen data item matches an "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item; PA0 (c) if said screen data item matches said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, then sending an event specified by an "i+1"th normal processing input event specifying data item to said application; PA0 (d) if said screen data item does not match said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, than determining whether or not said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item; and PA0 (e) if said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, than sending an event specified by said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to said application. PA0 (a) sending an event specified by an "i"th ("i" is a natural number) normal processing input event specifying data item to said application for causing the same to generate a first screen data item; PA0 (b) determining whether or not said first screen data item matches an "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item; PA0 (c) if said first screen data item matches said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, then sending an event specified by an "i+1"th normal processing input event specifying data item to said application; PA0 (d) if said first screen data item does not match said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, then determining whether or not said first screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item; PA0 (e) if said first screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, then sending an event specified by said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to said application for causing the same to generate a second screen data item; PA0 (f) determining whether or not said second screen data item matches said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item; and PA0 (g) if said second screen data item matches said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, then sending an event specified by said "i+1"th normal processing input event specifying data item to said application. PA0 (a) sending an event specified by an "i"th ("i" is a natural number) normal processing input event specifying data item to said application for causing the same to generate a screen data item; PA0 (b) determining whether or not said screen data item matches an "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item; PA0 (c) if said screen data item matches said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, then sending an event specified by an "i+1"th normal processing input event specifying data item to said application; PA0 (d) if said screen data item does not match said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, then determining whether or not said screen data item matches said interruption processing screen specifying data item; and PA0 (e) if said screen data item matches said interruption processing screen specifying data item, then sending an event specified by said interruption processing input event specifying data item to said application for indicating completion of the same. PA0 (a) sending an event specified by an "i"th ("i" is a natural number) normal processing input event specifying data item that belongs to said application for causing the same to generate a screen data item; PA0 (b) determining whether or not said screen data item matches an "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item that belongs to said first normal processing screen specifying data item group; PA0 (c) if said screen data item matches said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item that belongs to said first normal processing screen specifying data item group, then sending an event specified by an associated "i+1"th normal processing input event specifying data item to said application; PA0 (d) if said screen data item does not match said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item that belongs to said first normal processing screen specifying data item group, then determining whether or not said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item; and PA0 (e) if said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, then sending an event specified by said exceptional processing input event specifying data item for indicating to process said second normal processing screen specifying data item group. PA0 (a) sending an event specified by an "i"th ("i" is a natural number) normal processing input event specifying data item to said application for causing the same to generate a screen data item; PA0 (b) determining whether or not said screen data item matches an "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item; PA0 (c) if said screen data item matches said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, then extracting from said screen data item an output variable specified by one of said normal processing output variable specifying data items that is associated with said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item; and PA0 (d) sending the said extracted output variable to said client machine. PA0 (a) sending an event specified by an "i"th ("i" is a natural number) normal processing input event specifying data item to said application for causing the same to generate a screen data item; PA0 (b) determining whether or not said screen data item matches an "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item; PA0 (c) if said screen data item matches said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, then sending an event specified by an "i+1"th normal processing input event specifying data item to said application; PA0 (d) if said screen data item does not match said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, then determining whether or not said screen data item matches said exception processing screen specifying data item; and PA0 (e) if said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, then sending an event specified by said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to said application. PA0 (a) receiving one of said normal processing screen specifying data item group's specifying data items from said client machine; PA0 (b) sending an event specified by an "i"th ("i" is a natural number) normal processing input event specifying data item that belongs to one of said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data item groups that is specified by the said received normal processing screen specifying data item group's specifying data item to said application for causing the same to generate a screen data item; PA0 (c) determining whether or not said screen data item matches an "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item that belongs to the said specified normal processing screen specifying data item group; PA0 (d) if said screen data item matches said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item that belongs to said specified normal processing screen specifying data item group, then extracting from said screen data item an output variable specified by an associated normal processing output variable specifying data item, and sending the said extracted output variable to said client machine; PA0 (e) if said screen data item does not match said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item that belongs to said specified normal processing screen specifying data item group, then determining whether or not said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item; and PA0 (f) if said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, then sending an event specified by said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to said application. PA0 (a) screen comparison/determination means for determining whether or not a screen data item, which is generated as a result of sending an event specified by an "i"th ("i" is a natural number) normal processing input event specifying data item to said application, matches an "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item; and PA0 (b) procedure execution means, being responsive to a determination that said screen data item matches said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, fir sending an event specified by an "i+1"th normal processing input event specifying data item to said application; PA0 (c) wherein if said screen data item does not match said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, said screen comparison/determination means further determines whether or not said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item; and PA0 (d) wherein if said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, said procedure execution means further sends an event specified by said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to said application. PA0 (a) screen comparison/determination means for determining whether or not a screen data item, which is generated as a result of sending an event specified by an "i"th ("i" is a natural number) normal processing input event specifying data item to said application, matches an "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, and if said screen data item matches said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, then extracting from said screen data item an output variable specified by one of said normal processing output variable specifying data items that is associated with said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item; and PA0 (b) output generating means for sending the said extracted output variable to said client machine. PA0 (a) screen comparison/determination means for determining whether or not a screen data item, which is generated as a result of sending an event specified by an "i"th ("i" is a natural number) normal processing input event specifying data item to said application, matches an "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item; and PA0 (b) procedure execution means, being responsive to a determination that said screen data item matches said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, for sending an event specified by an "i+1"th normal processing input event specifying data item to said application; PA0 (c) wherein if said screen data item does not match said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, said screen comparison/determination means further determines whether or not said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item; and PA0 (d) wherein if said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, said procedure execution means further sends an event specified by said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to said application. PA0 (a) a screen/procedure library for storing a plurality of ordered normal processing screen specifying data items, a plurality of normal processing screen specifying data item groups each being specified by one of normal processing screen specifying data item group's specifying data items, a plurality of normal processing input event specifying data items being respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, an exceptional processing screen specifying data item, and an exceptional processing input event specifying data item being associated with said exceptional processing screen specifying data item; PA0 (b) a client machine for sending one of said normal processing screen specifying data item group's specifying data items; PA0 (c) a server machine for receiving said normal processing screen specifying data item groups's specifying data item, and sending an event specified by an "i"th ("i" is a natural number) normal processing input event specifying data item that belongs to one of said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data item groups that is specified by the said received normal processing screen specifying data item group's specifying data item; and PA0 (d) a host machine having an application for generating a screen data item upon receipt of the said received event; wherein said server machine is further arranged to perform the following operations: PA0 (e) determining whether or not said screen data item matches an "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item that belongs to the said specified normal processing screen specifying data item group; PA0 (f) if said screen data item matches said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item that belongs to said specified normal processing screen specifying data item group, then extracting from said screen data item an output variable specified by an associated normal processing output variable specifying data item, and sending the said extracted output variable to said client machine; PA0 (g) if said screen data item does not match said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item that belongs to said specified normal processing screen specifying data item group, then determining whether or not said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item; and PA0 (h) if said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, then sending an event specified by said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to said application. PA0 (a) program code means for indicating said information processing apparatus to send an event specified by an "i"th ("i" is a natural number) normal processing input event specifying data item to said application, thereby causing the same to generate a screen data item; PA0 (b) program code means, being responsive to the said event, for indicating said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not said screen data item matches an "i+"th normal processing screen specifying data item; PA0 (c) program code means, being responsive to a determination that said screen data item matches said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, for indicating said information processing apparatus to send an event specified by an "i+1"th normal processing input event specifying data item to said application; PA0 (d) program code means, being responsive to a determination that said screen data item does not match said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, for indicating said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item; and PA0 (e) program code mean, being responsive to a determination that said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, for indicating said information processing apparatus to send an event specified by said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to said application. PA0 (a) program code means for indicating said information processing apparatus to send an event specified by an "i"th ("i" is a natural number) normal processing input event specifying data item to said application, thereby causing the same to generate a screen data item; PA0 (b) program code means for indicating said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not said screen data item matches an "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item; PA0 (c) program code means, being responsive to a determination that said screen data item matches said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, for indicating said information processing apparatus to extract from said screen item an output variable specified by one of said normal processing output variable specifying data items that is associated with said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item; and PA0 (d) program code means for indicating said information processing apparatus to send the said extracted output variable to said client machine. PA0 (a) program code means for indication said information processing apparatus to send an event specified by an "i"th ("i" is a natural number) normal processing input event specifying data item to said application for causing the same to generate a screen data item; PA0 (b) program code mean for indicating said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not screen data item matches an "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item; PA0 (c) program code means, being responsive to a determination that said screen data item matches said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, for indicating said information processing apparatus to send an event specified by an "i+1"th normal processing input event specifying data item to said application; PA0 (d) program code mean, being responsive to a determination that said screen data item does not match said "i+1"th normal processing screen specifying data item, for indicating said information processing apparatus to determine whether or not said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item; and PA0 (e) program code mean, being responsive to a determination that said screen data item matches said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, for indicating said information processing apparatus to send an event specified by said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to said application. PA0 (a) displaying, on said display device, a screen specifying entry for inputting a character content for specifying said screen data item and a screen position, as well as an output variable specifying entry for inputting a screen position for specifying an output variable to be extracted from said screen data item and an output variable identifier for specifying the said output variable; PA0 (b) storing information inputted by an operator into said screen specifying entry as a screen specifying data item; PA0 (c) storing information inputted by the operator into said output variable specifying entry as an output variable specifying data item; and PA0 (d) generating an input variable data item based on an event that is generated in response to an input event specifying operation inputted by the operator into said information processing apparatus, and storing the generated input variable data item. PA0 (a) program code means for indicating said information processing apparatus to display, on said display device, a screen specifying entry for inputting a character content for specifying said screen data item and a screen position, as well as an output variable specifying entry for inputting a screen position for specifying an output variable to be extracted from said screen data item and an output variable identifier for specifying the said output variable; PA0 (b) program code means for indicating said information processing apparatus to store information inputted by an operator into said screen specifying entry as a screen specifying data item; PA0 (c) program code means for indicating said information processing apparatus to store information inputted by the operator into said output variable specifying entry as an output variable specifying data item; and PA0 (d) program code means for indicating said information processing apparatus to generate an input variable data item based on an event that is generated in response to an input event specifying operation inputted by the operator into said information processing apparatus, and to store the generated input variable data item.
Note here that, in the claims of the present specification, the expression "stored in an ordered sequence" represents a concept covering not only the case where the involved data items are stored in the order of their assigned sequential numbers, but also another case where such data items have such information (e.g., address information) that enables access to a next data item. Also, the expression "normal processing screen specifying data items" represents a concept covering a set of a screen position and a comparison content as well as a special condition (to be described below with reference to FIG. 3), but it may be such data items used for sorting out screen data items in accordance with certain conditions. Similarly, the expression "normal processing input event specifying data items" represents a concept covering an input value and an event type (to be described below with reference to FIG. 3), but it may be such data items used for determining an event to be outputted to the side of an application. Further, the expression "application" denotes a subject to be operated and it is not necessarily regarded as an essential constituent unless so mentioned explicity. Moreover, the expression "screen data item matches (normal) processing screen specifying data item" represents a concept covering not only a case where both data items completely match each other, but also another case where a relation between both data items is determined to satisfy a predetermined condition.
In another aspect of this invention, there is provided an information processing method executed based on a plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items that are stored in an ordered sequence, a plurality of normal processing input event specifying data items that are respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, an exceptional processing screen specifying data item, and an exceptional processing input event specifying data item that is associated with said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, the method being adapted for sending an event specified by one of said normal processing input event specifying data items or said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to an application for causing the same to generate a screen data item associated with the said event, comprising the steps of:
In another aspect of this invention, there is provided an information processing method executed based on a plurality of normal processing screen specified data items that are stored in an ordered sequence, a plurality of normal processing input event specifying data items that are respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, an interruption processing screen specifying data item, and an interruption processing input event specifying data item that is associated with said interruption processing screen specifying data item, the method being adapted for sending an event specified by one of said normal processing input event specifying data items or said interruption processing input event specifying data item to an application for causing the same to generate a screen data item associated with said event, comprising the steps of:
In another aspect of this invention, there is provided an information processing method executed on an information processing apparatus based on a plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items that are stored in an ordered sequence and that belong to a first normal processing screen specifying data item group begin specifiable by a first normal processing screen specifying data item group's specifying data item, a plurality of normal processing input event specifying data items that are respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, a plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items that are stored in an ordered sequence and that belong to a second normal processing screen specifying data item group being specifiable by a second normal processing screen specifying data item group's specifying data item, and a plurality of normal processing input event specifying data items that are respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, the method being adapted for sending an event specified by one of said normal processing input event specifying data items to an application for indicating said information processing apparatus to process an exceptional processing screen specifying data item and said second normal processing screen specifying data item group that is associated with said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, comprising the steps of:
Note here that, in the claims of the present specification, the expression "normal processing screen specifying data item group's specifying data item" represents a concept covering a service ID to be described below.
In another aspect of this invention, there is provided an information processing method executed on an information processing apparatus that is communicable with a client machine based on a plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items that are stored in an ordered sequence, and a plurality of normal processing input event specifying data items that are respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, the method being adapted for sending an event specified by one of said normal processing input event specifying data to an application for causing the same to generate a screen data item associated with the said event, extracting from said screen data item an output variable specified by one of normal processing output variable specifying data items that are respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, and sending the extracted output variable to said client machine, comprising the steps of:
In another aspect of this invention, there is provided an information processing method executed on an information processing apparatus that is communicable with a host machine based on a plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items that are stored in an ordered sequence, a plurality of normal processing input event specifying data items that are respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, an exceptional processing screen specifying data item, and an exceptional processing input event specifying data item that is associated with said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, the method being adapted for sending an event specified by one of said normal processing input event specifying data item or said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to an application on said host machine for causing said application to generate a screen data item associated with the said event, comprising the steps of:
In another aspect of this invention, there is provided an information processing method executed on an information processing apparatus that is communicable with a host machine and a client machine based on a plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items that are stored in an ordered sequence and that belong to one of plurality of normal processing screen specifying data item groups each being specified by one of normal processing screen specifying data item group's specifying data items, a plurality of normal processing input event specifying data items that are respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, an exceptional processing screen specifying data item, and an exceptional processing input event specifying data item that is associated with said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, the method being adapted for sending an event specified by one of said normal processing input event specifying data items or said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to an application on said host machine for causing said application to generate a screen data item associated with the said event, comprising the steps of:
In another aspect of this invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus for accessing a screen/procedure library that stores a plurality of ordered normal processing screen specifying data items, a plurality of normal processing input event specifying data items being respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, an exceptional processing screen specifying data item, and an exceptional processing input event specifying data item being associated with said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, the apparatus being adapted for sending an event specified by one of said normal processing input event specifying data items or said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to an application for causing the same to generate a screen data item associated with the said event, comprising:
In another aspect of this invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus communicably connected to a client machine for accessing a screen/procedure library that stores a plurality of ordered normal processing screen specifying data items, and a plurality of normal processing input event specifying data items being respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, the apparatus being adapted for sending an event specified by one of said normal processing input event specifying data items to an application for causing the same to generate a screen data item associated with the said event, extracting from said screen data item an output variable specified by one of normal processing output variable specifying data items that are respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, and sending the extracted output variable to said client machine, comprising:
In another aspect of this invention, there is provided an information processing apparatus communicably connected to a host machine for accessing a screen/procedure library that stores a plurality of ordered normal processing screen specifying data items, a plurality of normal processing input event specifying data items being respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, an exceptional processing screen specifying data item, and an exceptional processing input event specifying data item being associated with said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, the apparatus being adapted for sending an event specified by one of said normal processing input event specifying data items or said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to an application on said host machine for causing said application to generate a screen data item associated with the said event, comprising:
In another aspect of this invention, there is provided an information processing system, comprising:
In another aspect of this invention, there is provided a storage medium for storing a program readable and executed by an information processing apparatus to implement an information processing method based on a plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items that are stored in an ordered sequence, a plurality of normal processing input event specifying data items that are respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, an exceptional processing screen specifying data item, and an exceptional processing input event specifying data item that is associated with said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, the method being adapted for sending an event specified by one of said normal processing input event specifying data items or said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to an application for causing the same to generate a screen data item associated with the said event, said program comprising:
In another aspect of this invention, there is provide a storage medium for storing a program readable and execute by an information processing apparatus that is communicable with a client machine to implement an information processing method based on a plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items that are stored in an ordered sequence, and a plurality of normal processing input event specifying data items that are respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, the method being adapted for sending an event specified by one of said normal processing input event specifying data items to an application for causing the same to generate a screen data item associated with the said event, extracting from said screen data item an output variable specified by one of normal processing output variable specifying data items that are respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, and sending the extracted output variable to said client machine, said program comprising:
In another aspect of this invention, there is provided a storage medium for storing a program readable and executed by an information processing apparatus that is communicable with a host machine to implement an information processing method based on a plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items that are stored in an ordered sequence, a plurality of normal processing input event specifying data items that are respectively associated with said plurality of normal processing screen specifying data items, an exceptional processing screen specifying data item, and an exceptional processing input event specifying data item that is associated with said exceptional processing screen specifying data item, the method being adapted for sending an event specified by one of said normal processing input event specifying data items or said exceptional processing input event specifying data item to an application on said host machine for causing said application to generate a screen data item associated with the said event, said program comprising:
In another aspect of this invention, there is provided an information processing method executed on an information processing apparatus that has a display device and screen holding mean for holding a screen data item generated by an application, comprising the steps of:
Note here that, in the claims of the present specification, the expression "input event specifying operation" represents a concept covering not only a case where designation of a type of a key (e.g., an execution/transmission key, a PF key, a combination of a concurrently depressed shift key and a PA1 Key) to be inputted into an entry for specifying an event type and subsequent depression of an execution button are carried out (as described below with reference to an embodiment), but also another case where keys of a keyboard are actually operated for inputting.
In another aspect of this invention, there is provided a storage medium for storing a program readable and executed by an information processing apparatus that has a display device and screen data holding means for holding a screen data item generated by an application, said program comprising: